Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Łaskotał Po Tyłku Dracona Malfoya
by sssandera
Summary: Nieco niekanonicznie, z lekką dozą humoru. Małe rozważania na temat jak to naprawdę było z drarry.


Betowała **Nennya**, za co serdecznie dziękuję.

_Dedykuję Madzi._

* * *

**Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Łaskotał Po Tyłku Dracona Malfoya**

– Harry, dokąd idziesz? – zapytał Draco, podejrzliwie spoglądając na swojego kochanka, wkładającego buty w przedpokoju.

– Mam umówione spotkanie. Opowiem ci wszystko, jak tylko wrócę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko i opuścił mieszkanie, nim Draco zdążył go pożegnać.

oOo

Gdy tylko klucz szczęknął w zamku, młody Malfoy odrzucił na bok książkę i zerwał się z kanapy. W momencie gdy Harry przekroczył próg, Draco stał już koło niego niczym warujący pies. Szatyn obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem, w odpowiedzi na co blondyn mocno się do niego przytulił. Schował głowę w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego barkiem i obojczykiem, ukradkowo pociągając nosem.

– Czy ja… czuję damskie perfumy? – spytał cicho, odchylając twarz.

Harry posłał mu jeden ze swoich tajemniczych uśmieszków i odsunął go na odległość ramienia.

– Oczywiście, Draco.

– Harry… czy ty… – jęknął. – Harry…

– Draco… – powiedział Harry, a w jego głosie pobrzmiała nuta podejrzliwości. – Czy ty jesteś zazdrosny?

Przez krótką chwilę młody Malfoy stał w całkowitym osłupieniu, całą swoją wolę skupiając na tym, by nie dać po sobie poznać, że w jego wnętrzu szaleje niszczycielski płomień. Otrząsnął się po kilku sekundach i od razu napotkał bystre spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu Harry'ego. Wydął wargi i rzucił z oburzeniem:

– Zazdrosny? O co ty mnie podejrzewasz, Harry… – Westchnął teatralnie i pociągnął kochanka do kuchni.

Chwilę później siedzieli przy stole, ściskając w dłoniach filiżanki z czarną kawą. Harry milczał, a Draco nie chciał go pospieszać. _Nie chciał _pokazać, że zżera go ciekawość, a zazdrość i niepokój palą trzewia. Ufał Harry'emu, ale…

– Wczoraj popołudniu zadzwoniła do mnie niejaka Joanne Rowling – zaczął zielonooki, a Draco odetchnął ukradkiem. – Poprosiła mnie o spotkanie, prosząc, bym nie pytał o szczegóły i zapewniając, że wszystko wyjaśni mi na miejscu. Napomknęła coś tylko o Hogwarcie, a kiedy padło nazwisko Dumbledore'a…

– Chyba się nie zgodziłeś? – warknął Draco cicho.

– Oczywiście, że się zgodziłem. Byłem bardzo ciekawy, o co chodzi tej kobiecie. Przyznaj, że nigdy nie słyszałeś o czarodziejskim rodzie Rowlingów. Tak, wiem, że mogła być mugolaczką, ale… Sam nie wiem. _Dumbledore_ mnie przekonał.

– _Naiwny_ Złoty Chłopiec – mruknął blondyn.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego zadrgały lekko.

– Powiedziała, że całkiem przypadkiem dowiedziała się o istnieniu Hogwartu.

– I uwierzyłeś?

– Daj mi skończyć, Draco, i nie przerywaj, bo ci nic więcej nie powiem. – Malfoy nachmurzył się, ale zamilkł. – Chciałem pokazać, że jej nie wierzę i… spróbowałem unieść brew tak ładnie, jak ty, ale sądząc po grymasie na jej twarzy, nie bardzo mi się udało.

Draco wyszczerzył zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu.

– Wracając do tematu – kontynuował lekko zmieszany Harry - powiedziała, że jej źródło informacji opowiedziało jej co nieco o świecie czarodziejów, skoro i tak już się o nim dowiedziała. I wtedy właśnie na scenę wkroczyłem ja, Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Powiedziała, że mugole mają w zwyczaju spisywać swoje dzieje, rozumiesz, coś jak _Historia Hogwartu_, potem nazywają to kronikami albo inną bzdurną nazwą tego typu, a ona chciałaby się podjąć napisania _mojej _historii. Zgodziłem się natychmiast. Poprosiła o krótkie streszczenie i… tutaj pojawia się mały problem.

– Tak? – Draco zmarszczył brwi.

– Chciałem jej pokrótce opowiedzieć o Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów, ale stwierdziła, że bardziej interesuje ją moja osoba, więc przeszedłem do dzieciństwa u Dursleyów… Kiedy doszliśmy do momentu mojego przybycia do Hogwartu, padło zdanie, brzmiące mniej więcej tak: _Wtedy z szeregu wystąpił chłopiec o platynowych włosach i bystrym spojrzeniu szarych oczu. Podszedł do mnie, wyciągnął nienaturalnie białą dłoń i powiedział, że nazywa się Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Zaproponował mi przyjaźń, przy okazji obrażając Rona, więc go odtrąciłem… Przyjaźń zawsze była dla mnie ważna. Nie mogłem jednak wtedy wiedzieć, że kilka lat później te włosy będą dla mnie promieniami słońca, te oczy niebem, a Draco moim _najlepszym_ przyjacielem i najważniejszą osobą w życiu. _

– Na Merlina, Harry. Mógłbyś czasem zachować swoje przemyślenia i wyszukane metafory dla siebie – mruknął Malfoy.

– I dobrze by było, gdybym tak zrobił w tym wypadku – odparł z niezadowoleniem. – Wyraźnie zrzedła jej mina i z trudem powiedziała, że tego w mojej-jej historii być nie może.

– Co?

– Hmm… Powiedziała, cytuję: „_Mugole to wstrętne homofoby i nie zaakceptują powieści dla młodzieży, w której główny bohater będzie łaskotał po tyłku innego chłopca."_

Draco poczuł, jak na jego policzki wstępuje szkarłatny rumieniec. Sam do końca nie wiedział, czy jest spowodowany złością czy zawstydzeniem.

– Powiedziała, że nad tym pomyśli, ale najprawdopodobniej nasza relacja będzie zawsze wyglądała tak, jak na początku. Zero przyjaźni i miłości. Tylko nienawiść i zazdrość. – Westchnął ciężko, a blask w jego oczach przygasł.

– A jak zakończy tę historię? Zostaniesz wiecznym kawalerem?

– Tego mi nie powiedziała.

oOo

– Wróciłem! – krzyknął Harry.

Draco pojawił się w przedpokoju i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na książkę, którą jego kochanek trzymał pod pachą. Potter uśmiechnął się i podał mu powieść oprawioną w zieloną okładkę, po czym zaczął rozpinać płaszcz.

– _Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi – _przeczytał na głos Draco. – Jak wiele kłamstw jest tutaj?

– Och, sam się przekonasz. Nie chcę ci psuć niespodzianki.

– Nie lubię niespodzianek… - mruknął Draco.

– Więc może przejdę od razu do konkretów. – Blondyn podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. – Joanne pracuje nad _Harrym Potterem i Insygniami Śmierci. _Przynajmniej tutaj, z tego co mi powiedziała, wystąpi między nami nikła nić porozumienia, ale… Postanowiła, że ja, Harry Potter, ożenię się z Ginewrą Weasley i będziemy mieli trójkę dzieci, którym jeszcze nie nadała imion – powiedział gorzko.

Draco spurpurowiał na twarzy, a egzemplarz szóstego tomu o przygodach słynnego Harry'ego Potter spadł na podłogę. Harry zrobił krok do przodu, chcąc położyć ręce na ramionach kochanka, ale ten odepchnął je i nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią.

– Zawsze tak robisz, gdy… - zaczął cicho Potter.

– Gdy jestem zły? – warknął Draco. – JA JESTEM WŚCIEKŁY! ZABIJĘ TĘ RUDĄ WIEWIÓRĘ!

Blondyn szarpnął się do przodu i w ciągu sekundy dopadł drzwi. Kiedy jego dłoń spoczęła na klamce, poczuł czyjąś ciepłą rękę, łapiącą go za koszulę. Harry pociągnął go mocno i przygarnął do piersi. Draco wtulił swoją twarz w zagłębienie kochanka tak, jak lubił najbardziej. Jego ciało drżało lekko, a to wcale mu się nie podobało. Wydawało mu się, że ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnął delikatny dreszcz i miał nadzieję, że szatyn się z niego nie naśmiewa. Kiedy poziom emocji opadł, Harry ujął twarz Draco w swoje dłonie i zmusił go, by na niego spojrzał.

– Draco – zaczął miękko – to tylko fikcja. Ginny nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, pamiętaj, że wyszła za Justina Finch-Fletcheya i, z tego co wiem, mają się całkiem dobrze. Pamiętaj, że prawdą jesteśmy _my. _Harry Potter iDraco Malfoy. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i Chłopiec, Który Nie Miał Wyboru. Zawsze razem. Nigdy osobno. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami, Draco – dokończył cicho i mocno przytulił swojego kochanka, czerpiąc z tego kontaktu jak najwięcej przyjemności.

oOo

– Harry?

– Mmm…

– Przeczytałem _Księcia Półkrwi._

– I?

– Podoba mi się. Jestem wstrętny i chamski. I odpowiednio bogaty. I ironiczny.  
I ważny!

– I _przystojny, _Draco.

oOo

– Harry?

– Tak, Draco?

– Myślisz, że mugole uwierzą w tę historię o Złotym Chłopcu Heteroseksualiście?

– A dlaczego mieliby _nie _uwierzyć? Nienawidziliśmy się, według Joanne, całe siedem lat i tylko w nielicznych chwilach okazywaliśmy cień sympatii.

– Bo widzisz, Harry…_ To_ właśnie jest podejrzane. _Nie _pomaga się swoim wrogom. A Draco Malfoy pomógł Harry'emu Potterowi bez żadnego powodu, narażając się na gniew Voldemorta! A później ty uratowałeś mnie w Pokoju Życzeń i… wiesz, ja myślę, że niektórzy tego nie kupią.

– Może to i dobrze? Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy poszukają drugiego dna w historii Joanne. Ha, wyobraź sobie, jak to będzie czytać _o nas! _Na pewno ktoś na to wpadnie. W końcu prawda zawsze wychodzi na jaw. Oczywiście, niczego nie potwierdzimy, ale… sam rozumiesz.

– Tak… Faktycznie zabawnie, Harry…

– Och, Draco. Twoja wyobraźnia jest naprawdę upośledzona. Ja już widzę przed oczami tytuł pierwszego opowiadania: _„Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Łaskotał Po Tyłku Dracona Malfoya!". – _Zaśmiał się cicho na wspomnienie pierwszej rozmowy z autorką cyklu.

Draco zdusił chichot i przytulił się do Harry'ego.

– Mugole mają też zwyczaj łączenia imion kochanków w jedno. Jak będziemy się nazywać, Harry?

Potter zmarszczył brwi i pogłaskał blondyna po włosach.

– _Drarry, _Draco.

Obydwaj westchnęli cicho, a kąciki ich ust zadrgały delikatnie.

– To będą piękne historie, Harry.


End file.
